The Silver Shield
Committed to protecting the people of Mandalay, sometimes even from themselves. The Silver Shield An organization of like-minded, good-aligned folk who choose to make themselves a buffer between the ordinary citizens of Mandalay and the many horrors that seem to perpetually try to prey upon them. Joining the Silver Shield Prerequisites: '''Good-Aligned or Neutral-Aligned, Complete missions given by Recruiter/Trainer, Desire to do good. Initiation often comes in the form of one or two missions to test the mettle and worth of the applicants. Should these missions be survived, Agent status is awarded. History The Silver Shield was originally a small task force that existed as a branch of the Order of the White Wand, and had no official name. When Dexn Canard came into possession of the wand, he was guided and tutored by the Silver Dragon Narenathul, from whom the organization derives its name. The task force grew too large for the old, weakened Order to control, and were given independence as the Silver Shield. The name remained largely unknown, however, until the Daedrinar Invasion was halted by the organization. Until then, only Thaselonian citizens were even aware the group existed. Over the years, the organization grew rapidly. It reached its peak around 4120, with at least one established Headquarters on nearly every continent in the world. In 4123, however, the Shield suffered a crippling loss during the initial battle with Tetchiklonoc, when the Worldwound was opened. They suffered a loss of about 80% of their membership in that one battle. Spread thin, the remaining members did their best to mitigate damage, using their dwindling resources to protect whom they could. It was the first time since the Organization's inception that they could do little to fight threats head on. Lizalfos Iz'Razek, the organization's leader at the time, focused the remaining forces on evacuation during the Cataclysms while the Sages fought the Nyssaor. After the Patriarch fell and the Sages vanished, the Silver Shield was largely a nonprofit charity organization, helping refugees and displaced citizens where they could. Their infamous, crushing defeat at the hands of the Nyssaor gave them a negative reputation, and some even blamed the Shield for the Cataclysms, saying if they had not stirred the Nyssaor up, not so many people would have died. In the years since, it has declined, dwindling to record low numbers and acting as a secret organization. The stigma lingers, so the few operations they do carry out are done with discretion. To the public eye, the Silver Shield is nothing more than a legend of times long gone. Mission Statement The Silver Shield's primary goal and motivation is and always has been the protection and defense of the defenseless. They have often been accused in the past as being reactionary, only responding to threats after damage has been done or lives have been lost. Others, like the Graycloak Sentinels of Thaselon/Thassinor, claim they are too proactive, and their meddling incites the very calamity they seek to prevent. Nevertheless, every Silver Shield Agent has a burning will to fight evil, protect the helpless, and to shepherd the lost. The ideology has changed minimally, despite the differing views of the many Commanders of the organization over the years. Some took the fight to the greater good, some did not. All Silver Shield agents know, intrinsically, that they are there for the little guys. The overlooked. The weak, the sick, the scared, the people who need a shield most. Sacrificing an act of good by neglecting to perform it in favor of the potential ability to slow the march of evil's progress later on is considered gross negligence of the organization's charter. Evil will always spread, battles will always be fought. Hope is something you cannot restore once extinguished, and by giving hope to the hopeless and leaving none overlooked, the smaller acts of good are just as important as the big ones. The Silver Shield does not value one life over another in the face of evil. One motto, or creed, or turn of phrase, that has existed since the day when Dexn Canard himself first shouted it, in utter defiance of the forces of evil before him, when asked whether he would slay evil (Inferring innocents would die) or protect the innocent (inferring the evil would endure): A Silver Shield Does Both. No agent has ever progressed to Leader, or even above 3rd class, without this saying etched into their hearts. Equipment Silver Buckler Standard issue for any agent, this item functions as both a shield and a badge. The object itself is a small crystal, which embeds itself into the arm of the agent with a command word and can be retrieved with the same command word. Once embedded, the crystal is entirely subcutaneous, hidden beneath the skin/fur/scales etc. When a different command word is uttered, the crystal generates a transluscent silver buckler of force energy. FarSpeak Crystal Created originally by Ardis Lightfoot and eventually perfected by the second Silver Shield Leader, Tyrael Deimos, these crystals allow for communication across any distance. You simply give the green crystal a gentle squeeze, and speak. The sound comes out from its sister crystal. Originally issued to all members, there are now only a sparse few sets still in existence. Ranks and Titles '''Leader: The undisputed Commander of the Silver Shield. A prestigious title for what is widely regarded as the greatest hero alive. Many have held the title; Dexn Canard, Tyrael Deimos, Rithael Deimos, Nika Kale'A, Lizalfos Iz'Razek. Treasurer: The treasurer is the Shield's financial adviser and Arbiter. They determine wages, bonuses, and manage the resources of the organization. Trainer: Teacher of the new recruits, this operative almost always bears a reputation for being a phenomenal fighter and tactician. They groom members into their respective roles. Recruiter: These members are basically desk workers, responsible for the Public Relations of the Shield and work on bringing in new members. Field Agent: The Rank and File of the Silver Shield. Most agents who are given congratulations by the Trainer fall into this category by default, unless otherwise stated. These Field Agents are the ones sent on most missions. They are divided into sub-ranks, with 10th class being the lowest, entry level rank of agent and 1st class being held in highest regard. Field Exorcist: Clerics, Inquisitors, and Oracles generally fall into this rank if they show prolific talent at banishing evil entities and outsiders, or if they display an aptitude for cleansing corruption and consecration. '' '''Field Medic:' Any agent who focuses primarily on healing and restoration is given this rank. They are considered to be the highest "priority" member during engagements, and must be protected. They are also called upon in larger numbers after catastrophes to assist the local churches in tending to the wounded. Infiltrator: Little is known about the Infiltrators of the Silver Shield. There have only been a few in the organization's history, but from what is understood, they either take on the operations that require no public Silver Shield involvement, or directly act as a spy within an opposing organization. Current Members * 'Leader - '''Finnis Lightfoot * '''Treasurers - '''Manuku Kale'A, Laznogard Ux Tibir * '''Trainers - ' Iris Del'Fayo, Kyusuke "Q" Sylvani, Hozuuk Worldbreaker, Lady Chanar Canard, Kindrael Deimos * 'Recruiters - '''Zephyr Vesperz, Amana Allionis, Lord Reginald Yellowhammer Screeny * '''Field Agent (1) -' Ziljirah Copperpot, Zilfhedzekiis, Zormuxil, Geneva Goodwin, Druvalia Thrune, Ozmyn Zaidow, Murthulous Adun * 'Field Agent (2) - '''Garbut Garland, Geeta Prosser, Alasen, Vindictus Elmfurl, Xendalin Maranwe, Shema, Krakori, Danica Amaera, Vos, Ganyavesha, Brutus Reeves * '''Field Agent (3) - '''Amalya, Helenwe Adrianis, Myskur Marquardt, Zolerim, Elwina Brackenthrush, Flora Hassanar * '''Field Agent (4) - '''Gwendaloft Umbark, Jack Lythis, Habesuta Hatsue, Glassilda, Chalfon Dalsine * '''Field Agent (5) - '''Brumilda Winterdrift, Azygos Qurashi, Jiran Waverider, Marislova * '''Field Agent (6) - '''Vancid Creed, Spindel, Valerie Honorsworn, Lirianne * '''Field Agent (7) - '''Allani Brumfeld, Egartha, Amy Love, Lorenza Boshe * '''Field Agent (8) - '''Pentosh, Carl Warforged, Felix, Amiri Worldbreaker * '''Field Agent (9) - ', Tover Malriz, Augustine Windchapel, Dolores Withersby, Averaka Crushtusk * '''Field Agent (10) - '''Jenavive Blackthorne, Maria Aranis, Dongle, Gavriil Daris, Arcturus Gordon, Waltham Greenly, Hannah Yurick, Murthulous Adun, Konnel Greymantle, Maralen Mourningsong, Lily Del'Fayo, Zelfane Vexidyre * '''Infiltrator - '''Tyran Frostpaw